User talk:AndrewJr2011
How to get on my videos: To get on my videos, just put your colour code below! If the end result isn't as you suspected, Sorry! make sure you have your signature at the end or I will not accept it. If you do not have a colour code, I will craft one for you. Just tell me the color you want for your: #Overalls #Cap, arms and shirt #Gloves (say no gloves if you want them the same color as your face.) #Shoes #Face #Hair. Do not paste it here. Put it in the talk page. Talk to meh! Hi, please press the signature button or use four tildes (this is one tilde --> ~)at the end or I will delete it. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IJosh64 (Talk) 03:00, February 5, 2013 Hello there! If you want to talk to me, type something below. I know about 99% of stuff about Project 64! Hello there! ^^ Kiddo-the-dragon (talk) 09:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo!hello,Andrewjr.I am Umario,a random user of the MarioMario54321 wiki,and nice to meet you!You are interested in getting badges and being ranked high on the Leaderboard,right?Well,I am one of your kind!Hope we do a lot of work together!Umario (talk) 13:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Umario. I heard you edited my 5 is Real page. Thanks for the edit! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 14:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,I am editing any page in which You missed out something in editing.I do the same for all other users.Please edit any page I edited,if I missed anything in them!Umario (talk) 12:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Gonna try and get 300 points. Please don't delete my LZX page. I'm probably going to use it in a series... Do not worry. I have only marked it for deletion. You can delete it. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No Andrewjr,it's not in the "badges".its on the "Leaderboard".--Umario (talk) 10:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Also,sorry for mentioning that I am 21,Andrewjr.I am actually 12,I wrote 21 on that blog made by emigasfistVII by mistake.How old are you,anyway?BTW,congrats for getting 300 points on this wiki!--Umario (talk) 12:09, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I am 12, just like you. And thanks. Who is trying to take over my comp?where?on this site?how do YOU know it?and how do I check who was trying to do it?????(plot of questions)--Umario (talk) 11:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh its fine with the Leaderboard.After all, that's the fun!People try to take over others by getting ahead.I was so worried at first.--Umario (talk) 14:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I have never been on YouTube,so I dont know how it is to have a mod.I just wanted to experience how it is to be in a vid for once--Umario (talk) 14:22, February 19, 2013 (UTC) It's OK. If you want to be in my videos, you can just send me a colour code or send me the colours you want for your character. Can I be in OO12345 & TDSX 2? My Color Code is on my channel - aidanbelleville8 -LL573 (talk) 22:13, February 19, 2013 (UTC) The Colors are above,as I wrote.When will you launch OO&TDSX 2?I am waiting patiently.--Umario (talk) 12:47, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Umario. I hope it will be soon. I just gotta finish my Universal Crystals, then OO&TDSX II. I'm hoping someone will do machinima for me because I don't have Sony Vegas. And I'm making it now. EDIT: Done! Go to your talk page to see it Umario! Do you like it? I followed the instructions exactly as said. It took me 30 secs to do it (with the help of a machine) and 2 mins to make the photoshoot. If you like it, I will give you the code for it. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 22:31, February 20, 2013 (UTC) WOW!Awesome avatar,AndrewJr!Now I know how it is to have an avatar.Its:AWESOME!Thank you very much!EDIT:Also,Congrats for reaching the top 10 on the Leaderboard!--Umario (talk) 08:54, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I KNEW that you'd like it! I'll be controlling it, but you could always send me a movie of you doing the course. AndrewJr2011 (talk) I'm adding a status in my User Page. Hey, if you ever need a fight scene, I'll make one if you ask after May starts this year ;) -LL573 (talk) 19:20, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, LuigiLuigi573! Hey, to add a picture to an infobox, go to the last row where it says image and add the name of the picture you want in there Last comment was from me -LL573 (talk) 01:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) You sure know how to get someone out of a problem! Thanks! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I can get another bronze achievement now. Can I? CAN I?! Since when was there a 5D counterpart category? -LL573 (talk) 13:39, February 23, 2013 (UTC) There wasn't a 5D counterpart category. Just 4D. I wanted to add one (5D = Crown Dimension) I accidently added it to 4D Counterparts... Oopsie! :3AndrewJr2011 (talk) 13:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) How do you make a category? -LL573 (talk) 13:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Go to a page which you think needs a category. Add the category in (remember to save) and click on the category. If it is not created, you made a brand new category. Another way is to click contribute then add category. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 13:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks -LL573 (talk) 14:02, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you add the 5D counterpart category to Fiberto? -LL573 (talk) 14:16, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok! Lets-a-go! Edit: Done! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 14:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D -LL573 (talk) 16:31, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Here's some YouTubers you should ask for The Universal Crystals: http://m.youtube.com/#/user/LuigiFan383?&desktop_uri=%2Fuser%2FLuigiFan383 http://m.youtube.com/#/user/FastDasherSM64?&desktop_uri=%2Fuser%2FFastDasherSM64 http://m.youtube.com/#/user/SpeedyMario7 Tell them you're a friend of LuigiLuigi573's when you're introducing yourself. They WILL know what you mean -LL573 (talk) 02:14, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Heya!If you need help for the machinima,I think LL573 will be able to help you.I would have loved to help too,if only I had Sony Vegas.Also,if you need ideas for The universal crystals,just ask me!Y'know,I am that kind of a kid who likes to read,write,make or create stories,movies,comics and storylines.So,you can rely on me!--Umario (talk) 06:21, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Wow! You guys back me up a lot! I'm actually trying to find a way to get to Wiggler. Everytime I go in the pipe, the water dissapears. I'm checking Youtube and the Super Mario Wiki. I need a way to get to Wiggler because I'm planning to let him have a crystal. Edit: Found out how to do it and I'm successfulAndrewJr2011 (talk) 09:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) How did you use the file uploaded on this wiki as your avatar? I tried to use the "front of Umario" file you uploaded on this wiki as my avatar, but it said that you can't use already uploaded files on the wiki as your avatar. Please tell me--Umario (talk) 08:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) BTW, I asked how to use an uploaded photo on the wiki as your avatar because I have an IPad, not a computer. And it is practically IMPOSSIBLE to upload files from an iPad on the Internet. So I asked to figure out how you can use an already uploaded file on the wiki. I was actually planning to use the "front of Umario" picture you uploaded on the wiki as my avatar.EDIT:Forgot signature!--Umario (talk) Are you really IP banned? If you are, why are you? Presstartoplay (talk) 14:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Movies I think you should Mention wriggler that he is in another galaxy and you have to go to at galaxy and fight him,to get the crystal.Also,you can change the texture of tiny huge island.If you don't mention "galaxy",like SMG,how can the movie be called "Universal Crystals"?EDIT:Ok,from now on I'll help only when you ask--Umario (talk) 15:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) No. In my movie, SuperEmiga and EmigasFist found the 20 star crystals and the 4 moon crystals in space. When they got near the wall, they took a crystal, then the rest of them fell to the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser managed to get 3 star crystals. The Emiga Pair found of the moon crystals and hid them (for some reason) behind every slide except one of them is unlocked with a time limit at the end of Princess's Slide. If someone manages to find all 8 red coins, he/she gets a Universal Comet Medal (or a UCM for short) When the party gets the first one, they can fly to the wall and insert it. They get automatically teleported back. I am using sprites for any of these scenes. You should know what a UCM does (if you play SMG2) AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Plan for first Super Mario 64 video: my friends and I brutally murder SuperEmiga and all her girlfriends including EmigasFist and Clawdeener -LL573 (talk) 16:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (P.S. I know emiga is a guy) Really! I thought he was Justin Bieber the whole time! (Justin doesn't have a gender. He's a mixture of the 2) That's EmigasFist. Update on the killing emiga: we use helicopter blades, anvils tied to their ankles in the Atlantic Ocean, and nukes Last comment was me -LL573 (talk) 16:28, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah,I know what's a UCM,cuz I have SMG2.But what's the "wall" you mentioned?--Umario (talk) 08:08, February 25, 2013 (UTC) This wall is the Wall of the Universe. Behind it is a room with a power. I manage to get this power. To get the power, me and co. needs to retrieve all 20 SC and 4 MC and the room will say: The power will choose the most worthy... and it for some reason chooses me. And the reason is that this is all based in the Mushroom Kingdom is becuase I can't use Toad's Tool 64. And the ROM extender is a piece of poop. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 16:30, February 25, 2013 (UTC) There's only 3 moon crystals... -LL573 (talk) 17:51, February 25, 2013 (UTC) You should add the Sun Crystals too. You should make 7 of them in existence, to go with the Star and Moon Crystals. -LL573 (talk) 18:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sun eh? I just finished my freaking wall... Do I really have to start over?!AndrewJr2011 (talk) 01:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and I found a dude to do the fight scene for me... There are 4 moon crystals becuase at the end of one slide there are two crystals NO!! It was a suggestion. If you've already finished the storyline, DON'T DO IT!!! (Unless you're really bored) 01:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Stupid.....sign....in....thing.... -LL573 (talk) 01:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey AJ2011, you may want to go to LuigiFan383's channel and copy his "all accounts will be deleted" post, then paste it on your account on YouTube. It's self-explanatory when you read his post. -LL573 (talk) 01:42, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get these 8 red coins? And is it so that if Bowser gets 3 star crystals and the Emiga pair get all 4 Moon Crystals, the left 17 star crystals are to be found?--Umario (talk) 03:11, February 26, 2013 (UTC) 8 red coins give a UCM. The rest of the star crystals are held by bosses. Unlocking a UCM can bring a comet down to the world and the world is changed. You should change your YouTube and Wiki avatars, and make them your Super Mario 64 color code -LL573 (talk) 22:54, February 26, 2013 (UTC) On it! :3 AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:51, February 27, 2013 (UTC) AndrewJr, can I know the color code for my mod? Though I am not on YouTube, I want to know so that I can play as my mod in SM64--Umario (talk) 04:44, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hehe...I betcha had though you got rid of me... -LL573 (talk) 13:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Errrrr... No? AndrewJr2011 (talk) 10:24, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a wiki, dude?--Umario (talk) 14:17, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmmmmmmmm... I'm thinking about making a personal wiki... Hey guys, I'M AN UNCLE NOW!!!!!!!! (Yes, I really am 12) And no, don't make a personal wiki. It will have something like 15 pages, and that isn't really enough to make a whole wiki -LL573 (talk) 19:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm a uncle of 2. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 21:01, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Now I am too -LL573 (talk) 21:07, March 9, 2013 (UTC) How can 12 year Olds be uncles? I am not one--Umario (talk) 09:44, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, if you make more bloopers, videos, mini-movies, movies, friends and etc on YouTube, then you're personal wiki will have more than 15 pages anyway, like this wiki. This is also MarioMario54321's personal wiki, and it has SO MANY pages! You also need to come up with more theories and ideas in your movies on YouTube, to have more in your wiki.--Umario (talk) 11:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Um, my sister is 32 years old. -LL (just so you know this was me too) But if MM continues to be in all your bloopers, just make the pages on this wiki. -LL573 (talk) 12:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You let DylanDylan54321 pass you.......why dude.....? -LL573 (talk) 00:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Because Ajr2011 has come to help this wiki, not to go up the Leaderboard. But then again, sometimes people don't intend to go up the Leaderboard and help the wiki, but as they help the wiki they automatically get more badges and go up the Leaderboard (like me)--Umario (talk) 08:21, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi! It's me after a long time. Hopefully, I will edit this wiki more frequently... AndrewJr2011 (talk) 17:17, March 15, 2013 (UTC) GREAT! YOU'RE BACK DUDE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Also, BTW, there is a new dude on this wiki named DylanDylan54321. There are many people who have joined the wiki, but this dude is special, because he is just like me, you and LL! An accurate, speedy and good-hearted user!--Umario (talk) 13:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I've met him. Nice guy, he is. AndrewJr2011 (talk) 10:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Heya! Well, I'm gonna go over to your wiki and do some work. OOOPS-I forgot to mention on my user page that I'm online--Umario (talk) 10:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) DOOHH me? King of the wiki? XD. BTW, Kiddy's back and has deleted all pages on this wiki APRIL FOOLS! Hey! It's April fools day! Happy april fools day! (oh man I'm not sure we wish each other on this day)--Umario (talk) 10:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I knew kiddy was back but he VANDALISED ALL THE PAGES not deleted. I know EVERYTHINGGGGG AndrewJr2011 (talk) 10:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Theres only 30 mins before 12:00... Oh yeah, I forgot, it may not be 1st April for you due to timelines. It's 4:00 fo rme now :)--Umario (talk) 10:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's because IJosh accidentally mistook him to be a troll and blocked his IP. Unfortunately, he won't be able to read your message, PSTP, he can't even access the wiki.--Umario (talk) 14:29, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I feel sorry for him:( Are there no possible way to get him un-banned? Presstartoplay (talk) 14:32, April 22, 2013 (UTC) If IJosh unbans him, then he'll be fine. I think even Kiddo can do that, but it's just a guess.--Umario (talk) 14:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC) But IF they can, why don't they do it? Presstartoplay (talk) 14:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) As you know, IJosh isn't online so often. And Kiddo doesn't even know much about this matter. P.S. IJosh blocked him, so only he knows his IP.--Umario (talk) 15:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 15:35, May 17, 2013 (UTC) WHATHHAFACK Andrew's back YAAAAAA--Umario (talk) 15:36, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I'M BACK, BITCHES. Aaand.. I won't make any more april fools jokes on this wiki ._. That's how I got banned. Now, I'm unbannedd!!! AndrewJr2011 (talk) 15:40, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The prayer became true! YEEEEEASSSS. ANDREW THE GREAT IS BACK IN ACTION (P.S. he didn't get blocked for joking, he got blocked for being mistaken as a troll :D). EVERYBODY BOW DOWN BEFORE ANDREW'S SWORD OF DEATH, USING WHICH HE SHALL CUT OFF KIDDY'S NECK!--Umario (talk) 15:53, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Errmm. Ya... I'm gonna get a straitjacket. Bibiqnl (talk) 15:45, June 17, 2013 (UTC)My color code is:8107EC20 FF00 8107EC22 0000 8107EC24 FF00 8107EC26 0000 8107EC28 FF00 8107EC2A 0000 8107EC2C FF00 8107EC2E 0000 8107EC38 FFFF 8107EC3A FF00 8107EC3C FFFF 8107EC3E FF00 8107EC40 FFFF 8107EC42 FF00 8107EC44 FFFF 8107EC46 FF00 8107EC50 FF00 8107EC52 0000 8107EC54 FF00 8107EC56 0000 8107EC58 FF00 8107EC5A 0000 8107EC5C FF00 8107EC5E 0000 8107EC68 390E 8107EC6A 0700 8107EC6C 390E 8107EC6E 0700 8107EC70 390E 8107EC72 0700 8107EC74 390E 8107EC76 0700 8107EC80 7F60 8107EC82 3C00 8107EC84 7F60 8107EC86 3C00 8107EC88 7F60 8107EC8A 3C00 8107EC8C 7F60 8107EC8E 3C00 8107EC98 3903 8107EC9A 0000 8107EC9C 3903 8107EC9E 0000 8107ECA0 3903 8107ECA2 0000 8107ECA4 3903 8107ECA6 0000 Don't let 88888bibi in your videos, he's a total NEWB! -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 17:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) I would like to apologize for leaving Ztarragus's Island X unedited. I honestly don't remember why I didn't continue editing (but I believe it's because I didn't know what to put Down) but I assure i'm not a troll i'm not really professional at this yet. I have been in the process of turning pointless articles FunnyGuy64 made into something relevant to the wiki. From Now on I will be sure to finish what I started. --Tom4Guy123 (talk) 18:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) 8107EC20 0000 8107EC22 0000 8107EC28 D5D5 8107EC2A D500 8107EC38 000F 8107EC40 0300 8107EC40 F0FF 8107EC50 0000 8107EC52 0000 8107EC58 D5D5 8107EC5A D500 8107EC70 0000 8107EC72 0000 8107EC68 0000 8107EC6A 0000 8107EC80 C5A7 8107EC82 8500 8107EC88 FEC1 8107EC8A 7900 8107ECA0 0000 8107ECA2 0000 8107EC98 0000 8107EC9A 0000 StarPower74.4 I'm awesome!!! 16:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Why do you swear so much?, Swearing is not allowed at this wiki. CandyMario571 (talk) 20:05, July 28, 2013 (UTC)